Jenson Button
|birthplace = Frome, United Kingdom |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Active |currentteam = |currentcar = |firstrace = 2000 Australian Grand Prix |firstwin = 2006 Hungarian Grand Prix |lastrace = |lastwin = 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix |2012Position = 5th |2012Pts = 188 }} Jenson Alexander Lyons Button (born January 19, 1980 in Frome, Somerset, England, United Kingdom) is a racing driver who competes in Formula One, driving for the team. He was the Formula One World Champion, driving for . Formula One Career He made his début in after winning a "shoot-out" with Bruno Junqueira for the second seat. Despite having a strong season, he was replaced by Juan Pablo Montoya for and moved to . A difficult season followed, but he stayed on for , where the car (now a ) was much stronger and Button finished as best of the drivers who were not from the top three teams. He was replaced by Fernando Alonso for , and Button moved to . He had a good first season with the team, even leading the race in Indianapolis for 15 laps. was Button's best season to date. With a fantastic car, Button finished the season in third place in the drivers' championship, behind the two drivers, taking four second places and six third places in the process. The next season, , was a relative disappointment, Button not scoring until the tenth round. BAR were even banned for two races for illegally using fuel as ballast at the . However, Button scored points in the final ten races to finish very strongly. In , the team, now , produced another strong car, and Button took his maiden victory at the . However, the next two years were awful for Button. In , Button only scored points in three races; in , Button only got one sixth place. was very much different. Honda pulled out of F1, and Button and teammate Rubens Barrichello were unlikely to appear on the grid. That was until a management buyout by team principal, Ross Brawn, saved the team. The car, the BGP 001, was surprisingly nearly a second quicker than the opposition in testing. Button won six of the first seven races to take a lead in the championship which no-one could close down, despite Button only scoring two more podiums, one after having secured the title in Brazil. decided to buyout the Brawn team, and Button, in search of a new challenge, joined . Button started with two wins in his first four races for the team, but did not win any other races in , but he did achieve five other podiums on his way to fifth place in the championship. In , Button had a much stronger season. After three podiums in the first six races, Button won the , despite collisions with teammate Lewis Hamilton and Alonso (the latter of which gave Button a puncture) and a drive-through penalty, leaving him last with over twenty laps to go. After two retirements, Button finished very strongly, winning in Hungary on his 200th start and in Japan along with six other podiums in the last nine races to come second in the championship. Button started with a win at the first race, the . However, Button did not do very well until the tenth race, Germany, where he came second after Sebastian Vettel's penalty. He then won in Belgian, leading every lap from pole. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Race Wins Career Results | | | |17th Did not finish, but completed over 90% of the race-winner's distance and was classified.|10th | |11th|8th| | |9th| | | | | |12|8th}} |7th| |13th|16th |15th| | | | |9th|7th|2|17th}} | | | |12th |7th| |15th | |12th | | | | | |8th| |14|7th}} | | |9th| | | | | | | |10th| | | |17|9th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |85|3rd}} | | |||10th| | | | | | | | | | | | |37|9th}} | |10th | | | |11th| |9th| | | | | | | | | |56|6th}} |12th|11th| |12th| |10th| | |13th| | |11th | | |6|15th}} |10th| | |11th|11th|11th| | |17th|12th|13th|15th|15th|9th|14th|16th|13th|3|18th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |95|1st}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |12th| | |214|5th}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |270|2nd}} |14th| |18th | |16th |16th| | | | | | | | | | | | | |188|5th}} |- }} Notes External links * Official Website * Wikipedia article * Manipe F1 article Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Current Drivers Category:British Drivers Category:2000 Début Drivers Category:Williams Drivers Category:Benetton Drivers Category:Renault Drivers Category:BAR Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Brawn Drivers Category:McLaren Drivers Category:Jenson Button Category:2012 Season Drivers